


The New Adventures of the Ren and Stimpy show

by nScott144



Category: The Ren & Stimpy Show
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-03-29 14:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13928772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nScott144/pseuds/nScott144
Summary: Pretty much made up episodes that I think would suit a Ren and Stimpy cartoon





	1. Chapter 1

For this one, I'll take requests. You know, if you want to throw some my way.

And I'll add my own stories and side stories too.

With new characters in the twist.

Well, all you have to do is just wait


	2. Ren and Stimpy in: The Search for Mossybeard's Diamond Treasure prt. 1(Requested by narwhalpuppy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stimpy finds a map to a secret treasure to a Legendary Pirate called Mossybeard.
> 
> and Ren the skeptic, goes with on the adventure of a lifetime.

**Setup:**

House, day. panning across the hall there are stacks of paper and bills on everything. The nonfunctioning Television, the nearly rotted, wooden chair, the torn up, scratched tv. and the stinky box full of Gritty Kitty Litter. In the Kitchen, Ren Höek, a crazed, and on this day, stressed, chihuahua was counting his earnings for this month. Same thing was happening, his pay was decreasing.

He noticed the bills rack up higher and higher, increasing in debt. This stressed Ren and he put his head in his hands in frustration. What was he going to tell Stimpy that they'll be back in the shelter in a couple of weeks?

"Oh Ren~," Stimpy called from upstairs. 

Ren sighed and got up from his chair. This had better be good. . .

Stimpy walked upstairs into the bedroom where they sleep together. There, Stimpy was reading an article on Muddy Mudskipper and his secret private information. 

"What is it?" He asked sternly.

"Have you read this weeks issue of "Woah That's Cool" Magazine. In this weeks issue they are talking about Muddy Mudskipper and his secret embezzlement crimes. . "

"Stimpy, honey, you know how I feel about gossip columns," Ren said, "Besides we may have to cut off extra costs. You may not be able to read those magazines anymore. . . "

Stimpy Looked confused for a second, "Oh Ren not now, in next weeks column they'll be talking about Mr. Horse and his secret Therapist scandals."

Ren looked at Stimpy irritated, "Well fine then, I guess we'll be cutting off extra loaves of Powder Toast. . . unless,"

"Unless WHAT," Stimpy asked excitedly.

"You find some secret treasure or something," Ren looked at him for a second before laughing jokingly.

"I will stimpy and then We'll be rolling in dough later, I'll be back at 8," Stimpy left.

Ren chuckled at Stimpy's stupidity, "I guess I can start cutting down the expenses then.

* * *

Stimpy dug and dug around for something, anything, that could lead him to treasure. From trash cans, to dirty laundry, and even other kitty liter boxes. But nothing. This left stimpy dejected, if he didn't find any treasure then what would happen to their house, or his gossip magazines, or his powered toast!!

 "ARG, I've been looking for ye everywhere," A floating pile of moss came up behind Stimpy and prominently patted him on the shoulder.

Stimpy turned around slowly and met face to face with a ghost, "h-hello mr. Ghost," he said genuinely.

"aye, you should know your cousin's friend Mossybeard, I am here to bestow upon you a map to a treasure of a lifetime. . ." Mossybeard hands over a map to stimpy, giving him his big break

"Oh joy," Stimpy took the map from mossybeard's hands and stuffed it in his pocket. 

"Take good care of that treasure, you'll be set for life," Mossybeard floated away leaving Stimpy. to his own vices.

 

 


	3. Ren and Stimpy in: The New Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren and Stimpy get a new home with a father, a mother, and a nerdy girl who can't seem to hit it off with anyone in her school. But Ren and Stimpy seem to discover something weird about the girl when they stumble upon her changing into some weird jumpsuit and sporting superpowers like they've never seen before

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been watching a bunch of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir and this may have had a thing to do with the creation of this chapter. Oh well, enjoy this mess.

Welcome home little fellas," The father said while his pipe bobbed in his mouth hanging on for dear life.

"DADDY, ARE THOSE MINE," a teenager, about 17 or 18 came down stair and watched in awe as the Chihuahua and cat sniffed around the room and found everything that they could.

"Yes dear, happy birthday," he smiled at them.

"OOH DADDY THEY'RE ADORABLE," She ran towards them and scooped them up into her arms, "Hey little fellas, I'm your new owner.

"Oh Ren isn't she just wonderful," Stimpy said while hugging her around her chest.

"Yeah. . ." Ren started, "But her braces are so bright, I didn't pack my sunglasses."

"And did you see the Gritty Kitty Litter they had? And it's the extra tough kind, my favorite."

"I sure did old pal," Ren rolled his eyes.

"c'mon lets go upstairs and see my room, where you'll be sleeping," The girl hopped up the stairs and ran down the hall into her room. 

"Welcome to nirvana," She sat them down to examine the Room.

Ren gagged and almost vomited. Stimpy, however, exclaimed 'Joy' with awe. The room was covered in Pink. Some of the Pink clashed with the other pink. Pink bedding and desk, Pink windows and pink television, and most of all, pink dog bed, where ren and Stimpy could sleep together. It was all a eyesore to Ren, who wanted to rip his eyes out at the sight of happiness that was the room.

"Go on, make yourselves at home," She said while patting her bed.

Ren and Stimpy looked at each other with different expressions. Then they did as they were told, Stimpy stretched out on the bed and fell asleep while Ren Grabbed a Art book and flipped through the thing. This all made the girl giddy with excitement.

"goodie, now as soon as its ready, I have a major surprise for you two," She flipped through a book quietly while ren and Stimpy looked at each other, confused as to what that 'surprise thing she was talking about.

Suddently she looked up in shock, as if she had noticed something was wrong. She looked around and finally found it, a pink ring, and put it on her finger.

"Sorry guys, I forgot . . . something and I'll be back," She spoke to them as if they understood what she forgot. She ran out the door and slammed it shut. Only the sounds of stomping could be heard.

"What do you think she forgot?" Stimpy asked.

"Beats me, now shut up and watch your stupid show, I'm going to take a nap if you don't mind," Ren clapped his hands and a cover fell upon him gently he then began to snore.

Stimpy, still curious as to what she forgot, couldn't concentrate on the show he was watching. He finally got up and decided that he would help her, being the kind yet naive little tabby cat that he was. 

"Maybe she left that think in her and she dropped it," He said to himself.

He began searching the pink room and found nothing, well nothing to the Girl except for a couple of pens and a book titled 'The Wonderful Things You can Do with Your new Superpowers and Many More!!" But, again being naive but kindhearted, he sat them gently on the desk and left them for later. 

"Maybe she overlooked it on the bookshelf?"

By this time Ren was wide awake and looking at Stimpy looking for something not even remotely any of his concern. Ren rolled his eyes and decided to indulge him in his fantasies and help him look for the thing that she was looking for.

"What are you doing," Ren snapped.

"Oh you're awake, I'm helping our new owner look for the thing she was trying to find. maybe its one of these books they all look misplace-able," Stimpy pulled them out and looked at them and put them back in their place.

"You eedit, you probably don't even know what she was looking for anyway she'll find it . . ." Ren pulled a book and the bookshelf swung open to reveal a corridor. They looked in awe as the well lit corridor beckoned for them to come in.

"No," Ren stopped Stimpy before he went in, "That place isn't ours, besides it probably is welcoming. . ."

It rolled out a red carpet and on cue a computer voice rang over the intercoms "WELCOME REN HOEK AND STIMPSON J. CAT, PLEASE PROCEED FOR YOUR SUPER BRIEFING,"

 To be continued


End file.
